Dalton Brooks
Dalton Brooks was a member of the Overwatch organization in its heyday employed not as an agent, but an operations manager at the world headquarters in Switzerland, coordinating the day-to-day operations such as record keeping, scheduling, and public relations which enabled the heroics of its members in the field. His years in the Canadian Special Forces as a commando and eventual ops runner more than qualified him for the job. While Commander Jack Morrison was the target of much criticism in the organization's final days as its leader, Dalton too was on the receiving end of anger and harassment as one of their public faces. Dalton was nearly killed in the destruction of Overwatch's headquarters as he attempted to save data and other assets vital to the organization's survival, and was saved only by the actions of the organization's heroes. Blaming himself as much as anyone for failing to stop Overwatch's dismantling, Dalton quietly accepted a return to his home country until contacted by Winston years later. This time, not only was his organizational ability vital to the reactivation of its agents, but he would do his part fighting on the front lines alongside them. Personality To say it takes a lot to keep track and organize the antics of hundred of highly-strung and occasionally eccentric agents is an understatement to heights best left unexplored, and while Dalton Brooks has managed effectively to do so, it takes quite a toll on his patience. Perpetually tired, irritable, and sarcastic, Dalton has little time for the egos of his allies or enemies, and is likely to cut to the chase with a burst of rifle fire in the middle of their monologue. The approach seems to be his way of making up for time lost in all the paperwork sure to follow after. Abilities Dalton is a Support role hero better suited to the defense of his allies than offensive assaults, but becomes a force multiplier the larger the group he accompanies is. *Light Pulse Rifle A cut-down standard issue rifle with good accuracy, damage, and a high rate of fire. *Attack Pattern Delta Allies in range of his buff receive a defense boost for every additional ally in range. *Barrier Field A broad, forward-facing defensive barrier used to shield himself and allies. *Ultimate: Catch-All Dalton's shield catches and retains all damage dealt to it for release in a devastating shotgun blast. Pre-Game Conversations *With Zenyatta **Dalton: Hey, Zen, do you happen to do some kind of stress therapy, maybe a meditation class? **Zenyatta: For the inner turmoil I sense in you, Mister Brooks, I may make an exception. *With McCree **Dalton: Jesse... you still owe me your A113 form. **McCree: Y'know, it's the dang'dest thing? My dog ate it. *With Tracer **Dalton: Agent Oxton, your timestamp on this form says... tomorrow. **Tracer: Does it? Maybe I need my accelerator checked-up on after all. *With Junkrat **Dalton: No. Oho no, not you. I've seen the file on you, and it's a stack as high as the old HQ building. **Junkrat: Wouldn't be so's tall if'n ye'd let me at it a bit. *With Lucio **Lucio: Hey, yo, office guy! I heard you didn't dig my last album, what's up with that? **Dalton: Sorry, Lucio. It's just that after working with a team like this, easy listening is about the only genre I can take. *With Reaper **Dalton: Hey, do I, uh... know you from some place? **Reaper: As ever, you know nothing, Dalton Brooks. Gallery Dalton2.JPG|Dalton astounded as he breaks his rifle over an opponent's head. Dalton3.JPG|Dalton in the field with a team of reactivated Overwatch agents. Trivia *Dalton Brooks is a reimagining of a character of the same name from the 2013 game Fuze, previously known as Overstrike. In its first incarnation, Overstrike was very similar in style to Overwatch before focus testing turned exciting concepts into a run of the mill shooter. The author has taken the advent of Overwatch as a second chance at realizing the fun iteration of the character. Category:Ahalosniper Category:Overwatch Agents